Three Kisses of the Gentle Kind
by Mayma Bane
Summary: Two hearts. One broken and one lost. Contains implied mpreg,GG/AD  SS/LE,   ss/LV


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. I promise I'll put them on the shelf when I'm done**

Three Kisses of The Gentle Kind

Chapter 1- An inch over Friendship

Lily's hair was always something Severus admired. He liked the flow and the wave of crimson satin strands. As he sits in the kitchen of his Spinner's End home, he thinks on it. On the way he would run his hands through the locks when she slept, the way it moved when she ran, and the way it lay around her a sunburst in red when he found her cold body.

He also thinks on her lips. The perfect bow , naturally painted red, and cracked lightly. Her laugh lines that donned her mouth. Lily's lip stain on his cheek. It was a filial kiss. A gentle peck on the cheek to say thank you. Severus tensed up now, thinking on the way she lingered by his face. Then he thought of his kiss back. Also gentle, but with a sweet ear nip at the end. Lily giggled and had hugged him. They were going to be the best of friends.

Grindelwald's eyes had him captured. The moment they first met, Albus was sure they'd be friends, but he never imagined he would actually day dream about him. It was in the middle of summer and the students were gone. The castle was empty- save for Severus and him. The light clack of Severus' shoes never tore him away from the thought of Grindelwald's dark green puddles. They would sparkle and gleam, but never dimmed, no,no. They'd stay green flashing orbs until they both died.

The kiss they shared was warm and long. Gellert was fingering Albus' red curls and Albus was lost in bliss. Gellert's tongue teased his. Albus swallowed, causing Gellert to moan. But Albus was still the one to break the kiss.

Grindelwald smirked and left Dumbledore with swollen lips and a flushed face.

Severus also loved Tom. The forbidden name would slip past his lips on the late nights he spent with the Dark Lord. Lucius would watch and gasp and groan. Tom's lips have always been sweeter than Lily's, plump and knowing. Better than confused pre-teen nips. Severus would lay next to Tom, whispering of love and darkness. Of glory and of riches. They'd rest and dream about the future.

But their kiss wasn't of new found love, obsession or secret findings. It was of dominance and rebirth. Claiming what was his. Severus remembers the crush of Tom's body, the tongue lashing out at his lips, the feel of being owned. Severus remembered being somebody's light.

Chapter 2- Love Maybe?

Lily's body was that of a goddess' beneath the sheets. As Severus walks the palace, he reminisces on the young perk of breasts, the length of her legs and the salty smell of her essence. _Her long hair covered the pillows and I gently nudged Lily's legs and slipped in between the pillars. Her face flushed. _

_" Severus...please be gentle." Lily whispered. _

_ " Mmm... Lily... Lily, I want you so much." I nipped the flesh on her neck. _The clack of his shoes remind him of his father's.

_" Severus is your father home?" Lily is frightened now, squirming. " I don't want him to catch us."_

_ " He doesn't care anyway. We can just... kiss if you like." _

_ " Please just kissing and maybe some touching." Severus I began to kiss her neck, sliding my tongue down Lily's collarbone._

Severus pulls himself from old memories and walks into Dumbledore's office. He is lost in his thoughts.

" Headmaster? I brought the potion." Dumbledore looked up from his desk and nodded. " You should be more careful with what you eat? Damned lucky you have me here."

" Thank you Severus." _" Ohh... th-thank you Severus."_ " You have been of great assistance to me."

Severus turns on his heel and begins to leave.

" Severus have you ever loved someone." _Have I? Have I loved someone truly? _

" I have loved and I have lusted." _Who was lust? Was it Lily? The flower almost mine? Or was it Tom? He made my heart race. Made the blood pound, made me ache and burn._

" Ah, the slim difference between the two always confuses a young heart." _How would he know? Has he burned with desire, felt love so strong he could die, has he been captured by eyes that are pure?_

" Tis true Albus. Tell me why these trivial questions?" _Why must you pry into the emotional hole Lily has left? Why must you cut into the infected layer of skin Tom's kisses have caused?_

" I am but a curious man Severus. I only wonder why you wander these halls so wistfully. Almost dream like." _Dream like? Am I really floating these halls? A dazed look of lost love upon my face. _

" One's heart can only dream when love is so lost to you. As you may not know my heart has suffered enough pain." Severus turns once more to leave and looks back at Dumbledore.

" Think about it old man. Has your heart ever split in two?"

Severus knew Dumbledore has had heartbreak. His wise eyes explained it all. The capture, the time, the pierce. But when Dumbledore told him that tale of the two young boys, he already knew who it was. Grindelwald. As Severus sits his chamber, holding a small child in his hands, he retells himself the story.

_Once upon a time, in a land far away was a king. The king had a son of astonishing beauty and marvelous powers. The prince had many admirers. One of those Admirers being a peasant. The prince enjoyed the presence of the peasant and secretly knew the peasant was in love. He had fooled the peasant into heinous acts and when he found the peasant a bore left him. The peasant went on with a broken heart and his new born child._

"Child? Dumbledore has a child?" Severus knew that the babe was no doubt dead by now. Albus has shown himself to be heartless. Even knowing that the child was gone and Grindelwald dead, he couldn't help wondering of the true things Dumbledore felt.

It was after Lily died. Voldemort was stroking his hair, comforting him. He spoke of how he would make it up to him. Severus leaned into his touch, needing love and comfort.

" Promise me you will find a way to bring her back."

" Of course my love. Anything my sweet dear." Voldemort kissed his forehead.

" Tom... please. I want you." Severus moaned. Voldemort picked his young lover up and carried him to the bedroom, not far away.

Laying him down, Voldemort planted kisses on Severus' face. Snape spread his legs, inviting Tom into him. Voldemort took no hesitance and plunged into him. Severus face contorted into pain then pleasure.

" Yes! Damn Tom!" They rocked against each other, kissing and licking. Finishing only moments later, Severus moved from under Tom and fell asleep, his hand clutching his lover's.


End file.
